Barbie Gets Her Man
by dakota1013
Summary: The annual Halloween Ball at the FBI provides the perfect backdrop for JJ to go after the man of her dreams but will he continue to deny their love or finally embrace the future they both deserve. This story was written for "The Masquerade Challenge".


**Summary: **The annual Halloween Ball at the FBI provides the perfect backdrop for JJ to go after the man of her dreams but will he continue to deny their love or finally embrace the future they both deserve.

**Author Notes: **This story was written for "The Masquerade Challenge" on Chit Chat. My pairing was JJ/Rossi and my costume was Barbie!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Criminal Minds but that role is still held by CBS. I own nothing, but the crazy idea for the story!

* * *

><p>Emily walked into the BAU and over to JJ's desk. It had been an endless morning of paperwork and it was time for a little break. "JJ," Emily said as she stopped next to her desk.<p>

As JJ looked up, she replied, "Hey Em."

"What to grab some lunch?"

"Sure. You ready to go now?"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here for a while."

* * *

><p>The two had decided to skip the cafeteria and went to a local diner not far from the office. After settling down in a corner booth and ordering their lunch, Emily asked, "Can you believe it's almost Halloween?"<p>

"No. Of course I can't believe the little announcement about the Halloween Ball either this morning by Strauss. I swear she has it out for all of us. 'As members of the BAU, your attendance is mandatory'. You have got to be kidding me!"

Emily laughed. "Come on JJ. It won't be that bad."

"Really? When has anything that Strauss has made us do ever gone right? If I remember correctly, this is a costume party which means we all have to dress up and since I didn't have any real plans for the holiday I didn't bother with looking for a costume."

"No plans? No party or trick or treating for Henry?"

JJ smiled at the thought of Henry but it was quickly replaced by sadness. "Henry is super excited but Will is going to take him for the entire weekend so it was just going to be me."

Emily wished there was something she could do to help ease JJ's pain at missing Henry. "I'm sorry JJ."

"No. Please. It's for the best and this way I get Henry for Thanksgiving. I was going to use the weekend to unwind and decide how I was going to seduce Rossi."

With those words, Emily nearly chokes on the drink of water she had just taken. After a brief coughing spell, she chokes out "What?"

Their waitress returned with their food after Emily's question so JJ was able to gather her thoughts before responding. "Sorry. I haven't known how to tell you and this seemed like a good enough time but maybe I should have waited until you finished your drink."

"You think? OK. Spill. I know I was gone for a while but….Rossi?"

"Come on Em. We've talked about this before."

"Yeah. You said you had a school girl's crush on him when you saw his lecture at Georgetown but that was ages ago."

"True but it didn't stop there. I've tried to write it off as a crush but I can't ignore this any more. It's one of the reasons Will and I didn't work out. I cared for Will but not enough to make the ultimate commitment to him. Even all of Dave's faults and the 3 ex-wives, I still compare every man I meet to Rossi and they pale in comparison."

Emily could see JJ was serious by the look of love on her face. "Did Will know or for that matter does Rossi?"

"No. Neither one knows. With Will, he blames the job as our downfall and while that is partially true I couldn't marry him even if I stayed at the Defense department. I tried to make it work but when the heart wants someone else there is no point in trying to marry the wrong person that is no way to build a marriage. As for Dave, he's flirted with me forever and he's been a huge help since I returned and since Will left but he's never made any moves on me. I would like to think he wants more too but he has been a perfect gentleman so it looks like it's going to be my job to make the first move."

"JJ, I would bet my entire inheritance that Rossi is very interested and you won't need to try that hard to seduce him if that is really what you want to do."

JJ's entire face brightened up at Emily's statement. "Really? I'm worried he is going to laugh at me and say we are good friends but that is it."

"I highly doubt that but if you want some help let's go out looking for your perfect costume tonight. I'm sure we can find something."

"OK and while we are at it we can find something that would maybe turn a certain BAU Unit Chief's head…hmmm." Maybe the party won't be so bad after all JJ thought.

Emily couldn't look at JJ so instead she focused her attention on the remaining portion of her lunch and replied, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh come on. It's so obvious. Around the team you two barely look at each other or talk to each other. I can't remember the last time you two were partnered together. However you are always telling me something that the two of you have talked about. So when do these conversations happen? It must be after everyone leaves or maybe at his house. For any two people to try so hard not to be seen together must mean there is something else going on. Plus I haven't seen Hotch smile so much in like forever."

Emily just shakes her head. "JJ. There is nothing going on."

If Emily won't just admit what is going on, JJ decides she is going to need to guilt it out of her. "So that is how you are going to play it to your best friend? The woman who helped to keep you safe plus I told you everything about Dave and I."

"You know I'm eternally grateful for your help and will never be able to repay you."

"I'm not looking for repayment just a little information about two members of my family, " JJ says with an exasperated sigh.

Damn. JJ really was becoming way too good at being a profiling. "OK...There isn't much to talk about right now. You know when I was in the hospital before going to Paris. Well Hotch came to visit me right before I was flown to Paris. We talked about a lot of things and right before he left we shared a brief kiss. Sort of a promise of the future even though neither of us knew what the future would hold. And now that I'm back we are taking things extremely slow."

"Is that your doing or Hotch's?"

"It was my idea but now I'm thinking that maybe slow is not what we need." Finally admitting that she wanted Aaron to someone else caused a light blush to appear on her cheeks.

JJ was so excited for her friends. She would do almost anything to see them happy. "So maybe you need to do a little seducing too?"

"Maybe. I don't know. All I know is that this pace is killing me."

"Sounds like we both have a little work to do to convince our men to speed it up."

With those words, the ladies paid their bill and made their way back to headquarters to finish out their day.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had been spent with more paperwork and while extremely boring at least they were home instead of out in the field. JJ had finally completed her last report when she turned to Emily and asked, "So do we know where we are headed to for this shopping excursion?"<p>

"Well there are a couple of Halloween shops downtown I was thinking we could start there."

"Sounds good. I finished up my last report so whenever you are ready we can head out."

Emily figured she had done enough today so she quickly backed things up and replied "Great. Let's get out of here then."

JJ was amazed at how large this store was compared to the hole in the wall they had just come from. "Wow! Look at all the different costumes. There has to be something that will work here."

"I hope so that last place was a total disaster. So what is Henry going as this year?"

JJ smirks and answers, "a firefighter."

"Oh, I bet that went over well," laughed Emily.

"Will is taking it pretty good but I could tell he was hoping that Henry wanted to be a policeman instead but Henry was adamant that he wanted to be a firefighter." JJ noticed that Emily had stopped to stare at one of the costumes. Since it didn't look like Emily is willing to share her find yet, JJ prods her along, "Did you find something?"

Emily looks up like she has been caught with her hand in the cookie. She reluctantly responds though. "I don't know. It might be a little too much for the FBI. What do you think?"

Emily pulls the costume off the rack and turns towards JJ with the costume modeled in front of her. The costume was a black and yellow long sleeved jumpsuit with garters. There was a zipper down the middle of the outfit that clearly allowed the person wearing the outfit to determine how risqué they wanted to be. Of course the jumpsuit length was very very short. From the picture on the packaging, JJ finally realized the outfit was from the movie Watchmen that Emily had dragged her to a few years ago.

"Wow Em! Definitely hot and would definitely get Hotch's attention."

"And probably every man in the room"

"Hmmm…Maybe that is what is needed. Bring out the Alpha Male."

Emily loved the outfit and since it was from one of her most loved graphic novel she said "I'll hang on to it but let's see what we can find for you."

While JJ wanted Dave, she wasn't convinced she could where something like that to the party. "I don't know Em. There is no way I could pull something like that off."

Emily knew JJ could easily pull off wearing any of the sexy costumes she had seen in the store but she wouldn't want to wear the outfit in front of the entire FBI. "No worries. We don't have to go for something as revealing. Maybe something more along the lines of highlighting all your curves but leaves everything to his imagination." Emily finds something she thinks may work and pulls out a new costume. "How about this?"

The costume was a floor length black gown with a red rose attached towards the bottom of the dress. It also came with black opera ¾ arm length evening gloves, pink handkerchief and a Barbie necklace.

"Seriously? Barbie?"

Emily tried not to laugh at the irritated look on JJ's face. "Well you don't have to worry about the wig since you are already a blonde."

"True."

"All your kickin' curves will be on full display but everything will be covered. It will be perfect. Rossi won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"Hmmm."

Emily could tell she was starting to win JJ over to the idea. She just needed a little bit more of a push. "If you don't take this one then I'm going to force you to go for the Firefighter Costume we just past so that you can match Henry. Of course that one will deliver your message too but you may give Dave a heart attack plus Strauss may want to have a little discussion with you."

JJ shuttered at the thought of being forced into wearing the firefighter outfit with it's short skirt and the words Smokin' tattooed directly across her breasts. Hell no! "OK. I'll be Barbie but it just seems wrong some how. For so long, I've had to fight against that stereotype and now I'm going to dress like one for this party

"True but you've proven yourself as a media liaison and now as a profiler however now is the time to take a page out of Barbie's book and go get your man."

As JJ took another look at the costume, she had to admit it wasn't that bad. "OK but if I'm doing Barbie then you are going to get your geek on and get the Silk Spectre costume too.

"Deal!"

"Poor Hotch. He isn't going to have a clue what hit him."

"Oh don't worry about Aaron. I'll take good care of him. You worry about Rossi."

* * *

><p>The day of the Halloween Ball had finally arrived for the FBI. Since the party was on a Friday night, most everyone were leaving early to get ready which many people thought was the only good thing about the whole affair. As Hotch looked around the bullpen, he could see almost everyone had all ready left but he could see that Rossi was still hold up in his office. Aaron made is way over to Dave's office and after a quick knock he entered and asked, "Dave, you are going right?"<p>

Dave would give anything to get out of going to this event but he knew Hotch would make him do extra paperwork for at least a year. "I told you I would be there. Just don't expect me to stay all night."

"Oh, a hot date?"

"Yeah, with a scotch and my couch. Halloween just isn't my type of holiday."

"Well try to have some fun tonight. You never know you may find the 4th Mrs. Rossi."

"That is so not funny, Hotch! I'll see you tonight."

Hotch chuckled at Rossi's response and quickly backed out of his office to leave the older profiler alone and go get ready himself. What Rossi didn't tell Hotch was that he already had found her but she was too good for him so he wasn't going to pursue her so that she could find someone that truly deserved her however maybe he should listen to Hotch and at least try to have a good time with his friends. He just prayed Strauss left him the hell alone tonight.

* * *

><p>As Rossi walked into the Halloween decorated ballroom, he quickly scanned the room looking for someone he knew. He hated these parties and wished he was at home but since it was an order from Strauss he really didn't have a choice. His eyes found Hotch standing at the bar. Perfect. His best friend and a drink sounded like the perfect way to pass some time. Aaron spotted Dave as he was walking over and turned back to the bartender and asked for another scotch.<p>

"Well, cowboy where did you park your horse?"

"Hi to you to Dave." Hotch was decked out in all black with a cowboy hat, shirt, vest, duster coat, jeans and boots.

Rossi had to admit Hotch's cowboy costume actually looked pretty authenticate. "Sorry. So who picked the cowboy costume... you or Jack?

"Actually we both agreed on it."

"And who exactly are you suppose to be?"

"James Bond. I had the tux already and it's way easier than trying to find some uncomfortable costume I'm only going to wear once. I might as well be comfortable if I have to be here all night."

Hotch just shook his head. "Only you would think a monkey suit was comfortable."

Rossi was scanning the room but he hadn't spotted anyone else yet. "So is anyone else from the team here yet?"

"I saw Garcia and Kevin a few minutes ago but I haven't spotted anyone else yet."

"Do I even want to know what they came as?"

There was no way Hotch was going to try and explain that Garcia and Kevin had dressed up as characters from the movie Avatar. It would be so much more fun to see the look on Dave's face when he saw them for himself. "I think I'll let it be a surprise for you."

"Oh god. That bad?"

"Well it's interesting to say the least. I think JJ and Emily should be here soon. They were planning to come here together."

"Speaking of Emily. What is going on with you too?"

"I could ask you the same thing about JJ." Hotch had been watching Dave and JJ dance around each other for months and he had hoped they would figure it out but it looked like they weren't there yet.

That was a clear deflection technique by Aaron but Dave decided to let it pass for now. "There is nothing going on with me and JJ."

"And that is my point. It's been months since Will left. Don't you think it's about time you man up and ask her out? Maybe even admit to her you are in love with her."

"Hotch. You know she deserves more than me. She's gone through hell but she finally has her life back on track. She doesn't need me making things complicated."

"You just go right on telling yourself that and hopefully it will keep you warm at night. I have a feeling that JJ may have something to say about what she wants though."

"We are just friends."

Hotch noticed JJ walk into the ballroom and decided it was time to help move things along a little for these two "Really. Hmmm. Ok. Then you won't mind if every male in here dances with JJ tonight."

"Of course not. She needs to start having more fun and getting back out there."

Talk about denial. Hotch suspected tonight may be the night the great David Rossi finally cracked. "Good because it looks like almost every man in this place wants her."

"What? She's here."

As Hotch tips his head in JJ's direction, Dave turned around to see the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. The black floor length dress was molded to her body showing off her every curve. Her bare shoulders just begged for his kisses and the choker necklace drew attention to the bottom of her neck or more precisely the tops of her breasts. The above the elbow length gloves only added to the elegance of the outfit. Dave wondered how he was going to be able to walk away from her tonight.

As JJ walked into the room, she managed to spot her target right away. David Rossi. He was handsome as ever in a perfectly tailored black tuxedo. He must be playing the role of James Bond tonight. Damn he looked good enough to eat. He just exuded sex appeal even when just talking to Hotch. She could tell they were in a deep conversation when Hotch finally noticed her. It wasn't long before Dave turned around. She could have sworn his mouth had just hit the floor. Good. She wanted him to notice and want her. Oh how she wanted him to want her. Well let's do this girl.

While JJ made her way over to Dave and Hotch, Dave tried to remember how to breathe.

"Hi guys."

Hotch waited momentarily to see if Rossi would say anything but when he continued to just stare at JJ he decided he better say something before JJ began to wonder what was up. "Hi JJ. You look great."

"Thanks Hotch but you haven't seen anything yet. Wait until Emily comes in."

Hotch had been trying to get either JJ or Emily to tell him what costumes they were going to where but both agents had been tight lipped. "Where is she?"

JJ smiled as she remembered the reaction of a few of the agents they had run into on the way in. She was pretty sure they might never get over seeing Emily as Spectre. "Let's just say she has a few fans from the Cyber Crimes division."

JJ turned her attention towards Dave who had remained silent. "Hi Dave."

Dave knew that he was being rude by not saying anything but his brain still wasn't fully working yet. He could not stop staring at Jen. He was at war with himself. His heart and soul wanted to whisk her away from everyone else but his mind was telling him to let the dream go because she was better off finding someone who deserved her and could make her happy. "Jen. You look lovely this evening."

Jen smiled. "Thank you Dave." JJ spotted Emily finally make her entry into the ballroom and announced, "Ahhh here she is!"

Dave and Hotch turned to see Emily and both men couldn't believe their eyes. Dave was the first to find his voice. "Good god! She is..."

JJ finished his sentence for him. "Hot with a capital H."

As Emily walked up to the group, JJ asked Dave "Care to dance?"

"Yes. We should probably leave the kids alone."

Dave guided JJ out on to the dance floor. All the while trying to remind himself that this was just a dance between friends. Nothing more. As Dave pulled JJ into his arms, all of his good intentions were quickly fading into a distant memory though. JJ had her arms wound around Dave's neck and it was only a few moments before she was running her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. Dave was lost in the feel and the tantalizing smell of JJ's perfume. He knew it was probably unlikely he would ever have this chance to hold Jen again so he was trying to commit every little detail to memory.

"Dave?"

"Hmmm."

"You've never been this quite the entire time I've known you. What's going through your mind?"

Dave decided it was best to tell Jen what was really on his mind and instead went with a much safer topic of Hotch and Emily "Oh not much just wondering if those two will ever figure out they are perfect for each other."

JJ looked over to wear Emily and Aaron were standing together talking. "Oh I can pretty much guarantee you that they are going to figure it out."

"What don't I know?"

"They shared a kiss before she was flown to Paris and now they are taking it really slow, which was Emily's idea but now lets just say she is going after her man."

Dave noticed that Hotch had pulled Emily into his arms and they were now dancing close together. "It's about time."

JJ stepped closer to Dave. "Hmmm. I know the feeling."

Dave was slowly going insane with wanting JJ but his mind was still telling him she deserved better. "What do you mean?"

JJ pulled back slightly so she could look Dave in the eyes as she said "I just wonder how much more I have to do to show you how much I want you."

"JJ"

"Don't JJ me. I've made it clear that I've moved on from Will and there is only one person I want and that is you."

"Jen, I'm not good enough for you."

"Don't you think that is my choice to make."

"JJ, you are a beautiful, young woman who has everything to live for. You don't want to be saddled with an old guy like me."

"Dave. I've done what is expected of me for so long and it hasn't brought me the happiness everyone said it would. So I'm going for what I want now. And I want you."

"Jen. I can't let you do this." And with those words Dave releases his hold of JJ and walks away.

Jen stands there and watches Dave walk away. She's trying to figure out what the hell just happened as Emily walks over to check on JJ.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah. He's running scared. He thinks he is trying to do the right thing by saving me from himself. He just doesn't get that there is no one else. I compare everyone to him and they all pale in comparison."

"So what's next?"

"If the direct didn't work, then I guess we'll go with plan B."

"Which is?"

"Drive him completely insane tonight so that all he can see is how much he wants us by the end of the night."

Emily smiles. "Good luck!"

"Thanks. How are things going with Hotch?"

"I'm pretty sure that I won't be going home alone tonight. To be completely honest, I'm probably lucky to still be here with clothes on by the look he gave me earlier."

JJ doesn't see Hotch anywhere so she asks "So where is he now?"

"He excused himself to the bathroom. I think he wanted to try and gain a little bit of his composure back."

"Poor Hotch" she said with a smirk.

At that moment, Anderson walked up to the two agents. "Excuse me ladies. JJ, would you care for a dance?"

While JJ cringed inside because while Anderson was a good guy she only wanted to dance with Dave, she plastered a smile on her face and replied much happier than she felt "Of course."

As Anderson whisked JJ out on to the dance floor, Dave could only stand back and watch. He was doing the right thing. Right? While she may think she wanted him now, it was just an infatuation probably some misplaced gratitude for being their to help out when Will left. There was no denying he wanted her but he couldn't drag her down with him. As one song turned into another, Dave watched JJ take turn after turn with different agents on the dance floor.

Aaron finally walked over to Dave to see how he was doing. "Dave, if you squeeze your glass any harder it's going to shatter. Why don't you just put yourself out of misery and go ask her to dance again?"

"No. She looks like she is having a good time."

"Actually it looks like she is having a good time driving you insane but if I had to guess I would say the men she has danced with mean nothing to her."

As Hotch was talking to Dave, Emily had walked up to the two men and decided to add her own two cents to the conversation. "Dave, I'm not sure what is holding you back but Aaron's right. She only wants you. So do all of us a favor and either go after her or go home. She deserves someone to love her and if that isn't you then she needs to know now so she can move on with her life."

While Hotch wanted to help his friends out, he had a much more pressing matter he needed to take care of. "Let's let him be for now. Would you like to dance again?"

Emily smiled. "I would love to."

Dave barely heard them as they moved away. His mind was still stuck on the words Emily said about letting her go. Could he really walk away knowing that everything he wanted was within reach? The simple answer was no. When he came back to the BAU, he vowed he would be a better man so he had stayed away from JJ and every other woman for that matter because the only one he wanted was JJ. He had convinced himself that Jen was better off without him plus he figured there was no chance that JJ really cared for him in a romantic fashion but now to learn that she wanted him. It was almost more than he could comprehend.

He finally pulled himself from his thoughts and quickly looked around to find the woman who had stolen his heart. His vision finally caught her, as she was moving out on to the terrace.

* * *

><p>JJ needed a break and finally decided to take a walk out on the terrace to clear her mind. She was running out of ideas with Dave. She knew he wanted her but he was being stubborn and denying himself and JJ of what they wanted and needed. After the dance with Dave earlier, she had been dancing with various other agents. While it was nice to be noticed and dance the night away, she only wanted to be dancing with David Rossi. Enough of this, it was time to go talk with Dave again and show him how much they belonged together.<p>

As JJ turned around she ran right into the man of her dreams.

Rossi placed his hands on JJ's hips to steady her and to make sure she stayed right there with him. "Easy there bella."

"Sorry. I wasn't expected anyone to be behind me." However JJ could fully admit to herself it was a nice surprise.

"I'm sure. I wanted to check and make sure you were all right."

"That's so sweet. Everything is fine. I just needed to take a break and cool down a little."

"You seemed to be having a great time out there."

Dave was lightly stroking JJ's hips which was slowly driving Jen insane. "It was fun but it could have been better." Jen slowly ran her hands up Dave's chest over his shoulders and twined them behind.

Jen's touch had left a path of fire and need in their wake. "Oh really? How so?"

"Well. The dancing was great but the partners just didn't cut it. You see I have my eyes set on someone else."

Dave finally removes the last little space between the two so that Jen can feel exactly what she is doing to him. "Anyone I would know?"

JJ loves the feel of Dave. "Oh I think you know him very well. He's a world-renowned profiler and author. He is unbelievably sexy, has the most amazing voice and can turn me on with just one look." And with the last whispered words, JJ goes up on her toes and covers David's lips with hers.

While Dave may have originally tried to play the martyr and stay away from JJ, there was no way that was going to happen after his first taste of JJ's sweet lips. Even though JJ initiated the kiss, Dave quickly took control. His insistent tongue begged for Jen to let him in and she willing  
>opened her lips to him and he plunged in. He tasted every inch of her mouth, unable to satisfy the hunger building inside of him. When Jen moaned he knew he was a goner. He had to get them out of the party before things got to out of hand and everyone saw more than they should.<p>

Dave used every ounce of control he had to finally pull back from Jen but before they went any further he hand to make sure this is what she really wanted. "Bella. Are you sure? I know I've been pushing you away but in reality it's because I didn't want to get hurt or hurt you. I don't think I could handle it if you changed your mind. You've owned my heart from that first day in Hotch's office."

As Jen looked at Dave she tried to show all her love for him and she passionately told him, "Dave, I've never been more sure of anything. Take me home."

With those words, Dave's lips crashed back down on JJ's. JJ wasted no time in letting him back in. She could easily become drunk on his kisses but they both reluctantly pulled apart when air became a necessity.

"Let's get you home, Barbie. I have plans for tonight." At his words, the smile that broke out on Jen's face was breathtaking. He quickly pulled her to his side and helped usher her back into the ballroom and finally out of the hotel to Dave's waiting SUV that would guide them home to their first night together.

In the future when JJ and Dave told Henry and their other children about the night they admitted their love for each other, they would explain that Barbie passed on Ken and went after a secret agent man.

Finis


End file.
